


Iron Fanfic RP

by FabledDragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledDragons/pseuds/FabledDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how E and Fabled goof off during an RP. Please suspend your disbelief at the door and enjoy The Avengers related hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Fanfic RP

Random female OC: described fondling something that could be a mans body

Jarvis: talking nerdy

Tony: walks in with coffee "What the hell are you doing?!" O.o

OC: stops short of kissing the iron man suit

OC and Jarvis: quick make an excuse

All: awkward

OC: "I better get going."

Jarvis: "So next Thursday then?"

OC: "Sure, see you then!" walks out

Jarvis: has suit wave goodbye "Date saved in schedule!"

Tony: looks very annoyed

Jarvis: "I think she likes me, sir."

Tony: facepalm "What is it with fangirls and the suit?"

Jarvis: "Was that a rhetorical question, sir?"

Tony: storms off "I need something stronger than coffee."

Loki: walks in wearing nothing but his helmet and a green robe

Tony: "Oh, look what the fangirls dragged in. What's got you down reindeer games?"

Loki: "At least my suit isn't more popular than I am." smirking

Tony: puts something alcoholic in coffee "What are you doing here?"

Fangirl: whistles "Loki come on we're waiting!"

Loki: yikes "Odin could not have pick a worse punishment."

Tony: "Placing you at the beck and call of the fangirl?" snicker

Loki: "Just you wait, I will have an army of fangirls."

Tony: sarcasm "Oooh, so scared."

Loki: storms out looking all dark n broody

Fangirls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tony: drops coffee, covers ears, and looks legit scared

 

**Author's Note:**

> E played Jarvis, Loki and some of Tony.  
> Fabled played the oc, fangirls, and the rest of Tony.


End file.
